The embodiments described herein relate generally to dual comb spectroscopy, and more particularly, to correcting frequency offset jitter in a dual comb spectroscopy system.
Known spectroscopy systems, such dual comb spectroscopy systems, are designed to measure light that is emitted, absorbed, or scattered by test materials, such as various gas concentrations. Moreover, many conventional dual comb spectroscopy systems rely on lasers to determine the composition and concentrations of gas concentrations. However, conventional dual comb spectroscopy systems experience carrier envelope frequency offset fluctuations that cause the dual comb spectroscopy spectrum to jitter and introduce errors into the resulting measurements. To compensate and correct for this jitter, known techniques include using an ultra-stabilized comb that requires costly computationally intensive electronics and f-2f interferometry systems. Other known spectroscopy systems utilize expensive narrow line bandwidth reference lasers and costly computationally intensive electronics to determine jitter in the dual comb spectroscopy spectrum. Yet another conventional system generates a frequency comb using a difference frequency generation technique that requires expensive high powered lasers. However, known dual comb spectroscopy systems remain difficult to design, limited in precision, and prohibitively expense to build.